As a photoelectric conversion element that is used in organic thin film solar batteries or the like, there has been conventionally known an organic photoelectric conversion element in which a photoelectric conversion layer containing an organic semiconductor is arranged between the respectively opposing electrodes (an electron capture electrode and a hole capture electrode). As a method for producing such an organic photoelectric conversion element, there is known a method in which a photoelectric conversion layer is formed by an application technique using a mixed solution obtainable from dissolving a p-type organic semiconductor and an n-type organic semiconductor in an appropriately selected solvent. Following this method, it is possible to form in the photoelectric conversion layer, a bicontinuous structure (bulk heterojunction structure) that is continuous between the respectively opposing electrodes while forming an interface between the p-type organic semiconductor and the n-type organic semiconductor (p/n interface) with an adequate interfacial area; therefore, the method allows high sensitivity (photoelectric conversion efficiency) to be obtained. See, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1.    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Advanced Materials, 2012, 24, pp. 6335-6341